Somthing New
by Jadestone113
Summary: When Criss Angel uses his magic to save a girls life the chaos begins. Who is this girl? And why does her magic seem familier. Sorry I don't have ABC check.
1. Chapter 1

Somthing New-Chapter One

"Hey guys! I just want to thank all of you for showing up tonight and to enjoy the show." Criss Angel went to the other side of the lot and started to prepare for his show. He was going to try to lay on a bed of nails and hold the weight of a Hummer.

He looked around into the faces of the crowd and saw a face that stood out more than the others. It was a young woman, with long black hair and shining brown eyes. She had pale skin ans was wearing one of his shirts. He smiled and thought that maybe he could introduce himslef after the show.

That was when it happened. "CRISS ANGEL IS A FAKE!!!" someone shouted from behind the crowd. Then two shots rang out. Criss turned around and saw that the crowd was running and the girl from earlier was on her stomach with blood pouring from her wound.

He took off running and skidded to a stop in front of the girl. Her shirt was staind red from the blood and she was trying to roll over. Criss dropped to his knees and picked up her body with her head cradled in his chest.He looked at her face and saw she was crying.

"Shhhh...its okay, your going to be alright..." Criss said in a vain atemt to comfort her.

"Your...your Criss A-Angel..." she muttered into his chest. If the situation hadn't been like this he would have smiled. Her voice sounded heavenly.

"Yes, I am. Can you tell me your name?" he asked, hopeing the paramedics got there soon.

"I-I'm Ravyn." she stuttered

"Well, Ravyn, don't worry the paramedics are on the way." he said,trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm not gonna m-make it" she said as her eyes started to cloud over.

" Your fine. Your not even really hurt that badly." he said, starting to cry himself.

"Y-Your a really bad liar Criss," Ravyn said closing her eyes and drawing in a deep breath." I'm just glad I got to meet you before I..." She looked at him and smiled as she let out one last shuddering breath.

She was gone.  
------------------------------------------

Hey. I know its super short but its all I could do right know in English. I'll update as soon as I can. Good news though. My school gets out the 7th and I'm spending a month in Las Vegas.

Gues where I'm staying.

THE ALADDIN.

I'm going to be in the room directly above Criss Angel. By the end of the summer he's probably going to have a restraing order on me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Something New-Chapter 2

---------------------

Criss sat there dumbfounded. How did this happen? Many thoughts ran through his head as he sat there crying, but one stood out above the rest.

'This is my fault.'

In his heart he knew it wasn't really,but he had to do something to help. Then it hit him.

Magic.

He gently set her on the ground and started breathing deeply. J.D. and Costa saw what he was about to and started yelling at him to stop. He wouldn't,no, he couldn't stop because this was his fault.

He placed his hands on her chest and started to will some of his life force into her. He looked into her mind and what he saw was horrible.

Ravyn was on the ground sitting cross-legged. In front of her was a broken guitar. She sat there shaking while her hair covered her eyes. He walked over to her. "Ravyn?" he asked.

"It's broken" she sobbed, rocking back and forth.

"No. No it's not." he ran his hands over it, feeling his magic making it new. "Look again."

She didn't move so he placed the guitar into her arms. He took her hand and strummed her fingers against the strings. Ravyn blinked and looked at Criss.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to fix you." he said, as if the answer was obvious.

All of a sudden he thrown out of her mind and onto the cold, wet, ground. He felt weak, but he looked over at Ravyn and saw that she was breathing.

The paramedics arrived soon after and took both Criss and Ravyn to the hospital. Criss requested that they share a room so they could talk. After two days of being unconscious, Ravyn awoke.

"Good morning' Ravyn." Criss said, happy she was awake. For the past two days he had been fretting and worrying about Ravyn's mental condition.

"Ummm...Hi? Where are we?" Ravyn asked, confusion in her eyes.

"We are in Las Vegas Memorial Hospital. Do you remember anything?" Criss asked.

"I remember being in the crowd, then I felt a horrible pain in my back. I remember seeing you with my guitar." Ravyn said, closing her eyes."What happened."

Criss hesitated at first "Well a Criss Angel hater thought that he would be mean and shoot into the crowd. You were hit."

Ravyn took this all in and closed her eyes again."Criss?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Your dad says hi"  
--------------------------------------------

Another chapter finished and I'm exhausted. Why is it that on notebook paper I have, like, 3 


	3. AN

Hey Guys! I'm sorry to say that my story will be on hold. I mean even though I promised my self I wouldn't become one of those authors who waits for years to update, my friend has my notebook and I have Chap. 3,4 and part of Chap. 5.

I will not abandon this story! I promise! It's just I'm in Vegas,staying at the Luxor by the way(I begged my cousins) and she is in Myrtle Beach. So I'm trying to get her to email me but I haven't heard from her.

For better news I'm in the floor directly below Criss Angel. I know this is going to sound completely fan girlish, but last night me and my friends were jumping up and down screaming "WE LOVE MINDFREAK!" We also had Criss' CD turned up on the highest level.

So the next morning my cousins and my sister took all of my clothes and scattered them in the hallway on the top floor. So here I am running around picking them all up on my hands and knees when a pair of combat boots appear in front of my face.

It was Criss Angel. I swear my eyes must have popped open. So I stand up(all of my clothes in hand mind you) and he bends down picks something up and says "Is this yours?".

I could have died. Do you know what he was holding? My Criss Angel mini tank. I usually wear those when I wear a low cut T-shirt or a tank, so you can say its my bra. I started blushing like mad. I snatched it out of his hands and took off down the corridor blushing like mad.

The later there's a knock at our door and I'm expecting pizza and there is Criss Angel. He was like "I didn't catch your name earlier. Can you tell me what it is?"

So here I am in my Mindfreak T-shirt that I just bought and in a tiny English accent I'm like "J-Jade." So he says hi and we start talking and he shows me a few magic tricks I show him a few of mine and that was my day today. 

I guess I have a pretty okay claim for fame. 


End file.
